Fun Filled Mornings
by OUAT Shipper
Summary: Emma knocks on Regina's door early in the morning. A cute, sexy, one shot.


Emma ran up the front steps of Regina's house to her porch and rapidly knocked on the door. You could see the sun beginning to rise on the horizon but Emma didn't care. Regina had been on her mind since she had gotten to Storybrooke and the wet dream she had just been a part of didn't help. She needed Regina and she needed her right now. Regina groggily opened her front door, obviously not happy to have been woken up this early.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, making house calls at-" she checked her phone. "3:00 in the morning?" Emma gasped. Regina had gone to bed the previous night in nothing but a thin white cami and panties, which her silk robe was not doing a good job of covering up. Emma knew her own panties could not be saved as she drank in her mayor. "Well?" Regina demanded impatiently. "Are you going to say something or can I go back to bed?" One hand was on her hip and the other was on the door, about to slam it in Emma's face.

"You bet we're going back to bed." said Emma.

"What the hell are you-" Regina was silenced as Emma's lips crashed against hers. The brunette's eyes flew open in surprise, before she found herself kissing back, eyes closing, hands roaming. _What am I doing? This is my sheriff. I can't do this, I don't even like this woman...right? _Regina thought to herself as Emma pushed her backwards and reached between her legs, finding an abundance of moisture. Emma smiled and picked Regina up, never breaking the kiss. Regina kicked the door shut with her heels, only wearing them because she hated being shorter than Emma. Regina felt her back hit the couch as she was laid down, Emma's body immediately following. Emma untied the loose knot on the robe and slowly slid it off Regina's shoulders, her hand passing once over her breast. The brunette whimpered and bucked her hips into Emma's, seeking out any friction she could find. Finally completely frustrated, she groaned.

"Ms. Swan, if we are going to do this, please quit teasing, or I will end up strangling you before we even get this thing started." With a snap of her fingers both their clothes were gone, leaving Emma to suck one of Regina's hard pink nipples into her mouth. Regina moaned softly and Emma swore she could have came right there. It was one of the sexiest little noises she had heard in her life. She switched to the other and Regina's back arched, emitting another moan. Emma kissed her way down Regina's stomach and kissed all around her inner thighs, purposely avoiding the one place Regina needed her. Regina moaned again, bucking her hips toward Emma's mouth. The blonde smiled and looked up.

"And now... why the hell... did you... stop?" breathed a very frustrated Regina.

"Because I want to hear you beg." Regina groaned.

"P- please."

"Please what?"

"Please... fuck me."

"What was that?"

"Please fuck me."

"One more time..."

"Emma Swan fuck your fucking Queen before she fucking screws you ovER!" Regina cried as Emma shoved two fingers deep inside her tight, wet, pink pussy.

"Damn, you're tight." she said as they began to pump in and out slowly, continuously gaining speed and power. She gained speed quickly, making loud squelching noises as she moved. She added a third finger, eliciting another moan from the mayor.

"Shit, Emma. Don't stop don't stop don't stop oh my go i'm so close don't stop don't stop." Regina moaned over and over again. Emma quickly latched onto her clit and started sucking. Regina's hands flew to her head. That was all she needed.

"EMMAAAAAAAA!" Regina cried as her orgasm hit. Her hips bucked wildly so Emma had to hold her down. Her fingers clenched Emma's hair, almost pulling it out. Emma licked her through the waves of her orgasm until her lover collapsed, out of breath. Emma smiled and kissed Regina, shoving her tongue inside. Regina kissed back, tasting her own juices on her mouth. When she had recovered, Regina smiled devilishly, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. Regina bent over the couch and her hands crept all over the floor, looking through Emma's clothes. Emma got a nice view of Regina's toned ass and couldn't help but spank it once, leaving a red hand mark.

"OW! Emma! I am trying to do something for you and just because you are perpetually horny does not mean that you can smack this!" she scolded as she spanked herself, smiling. She found what she was looking for and glanced over her shoulder. "Emma, I want you to close your eyes."

"Okay." Emma obeyed only to a fault because of the slight doubt she possessed. She even laid back. Regina grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them, suspending them in air with magic. Emma winced a little as she felt the cold rings enclose her wrists. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She had no idea Regina was such a dominant little bitch. When she opened her eyes she looked up and found a small purple cloud surrounding her hands and she couldn't move them. The blonde looked back down to find Regina kissing her way up her stomach. Emma moaned lightly as Regina left little red welt on her skin as she went. Finally Regina's lips caught their own and Emma went to move her hands but she couldn't. Her body jerked a little, wanting to feel up Regina.

"And that's the name of the game, sweetheart." Regina laughed wickedly. Her hand slid up and down Emma's wet thighs, before cupping her pussy.

"Oh, god Regina, please, touch me."

"Ummm, no. I think i'll touch myself." Regina leaned back on the opposite arm of the couch and spread her legs. Her hand circled her clit, still sensitive form earlier, making her moan. Emma watched on, unblinking, drinking in the sight.

"God, Regina, please, you're driving me crazy."

"Good." Two fingers slipped inside the mayor's slick pussy and began to thrust in and out violently, making Regina throw back her head, moaning. "Oh, yeah, that feels good."

"Reginaaaaa." Emma whined, closing her legs to add pressure to her clit.

"Bitch, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying not to explode." Regina took pity on her and took a rock hard nipple to her lips and bit hard. Emma moaned and threw her head back, moaning. "Oh.. my... god... Regina... please touch... me." Emma squeaked. Regina smiled. This was what she wanted. Emma dying from arousal, pleading for release. She moved her mouth down to Emma's clit and took flicked her tongue over it twice, before shoving her tongue up her pussy.

"YES! God, REGINA!" cried Emma as her orgasm came almost immediately. She screamed and her back arched, hips bucking, before she blacked out and went limp from pleasure. Gently rubbed her clit with her hand as the tremors subsided. Emma slowly regained conciousness and Regina grasped her lips with her own.

"That was the best sex i've had in a long time babe."

"Me too... me too." Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and fell asleep, but not before snapping her fingers and bringing them to her room. The time was 8:30 in the morning. Emma knew they would be sleeping until at least 5 that afternoon, if not through the whole night. She would deal with that when the time came. She fell asleep herself, quite quickly, just as Henry was waking up.


End file.
